


Actually...Relieved

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When they're home for a visit, Claire gets a phone call that sends her rushing to the hospital.





	Actually...Relieved

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill the Model AU square for SPN Fluff Bingo, the Vehicular Accident square for Bad Things Happen Bingo, the Claire/Patience square for SPN Rare Ship Bingo, and Sioux Falls for SPN Genre Bingo.

“Claire Novak?” the voice said in her ear. Claire gulped, sensing the severity of the phone call before it had even begun.

“This is she. Who is this?”

“This is the Sioux Falls County Hospital,” the man said. “You’re listed as the emergency contact for Patience Turner?”

Claire’s heart rose to her throat. Patience had only been on a grocery run, she should be back any m why was the hospital calling her?

“Yes, what happened?”

“We need you to come to the hospital, please. Ms. Turner has been in an accident.”

“I’ll be right there.”

* * *

The drive to the hospital was a blur and the automatic doors couldn’t open quick enough for Claire. She rushed into the room, panic fully settled in. “I’m here for Patience Turner,” Claire said to the nurse at reception. The woman didn’t seem to share Claire’s urgency.

“Your name?”

“Claire Novak. Where is she?”

The woman’s long nails clacked on the keyboard. Across the mostly empty waiting room, Claire heard a whisper. “Did she say Patience Jones, like the model?” Another person shushed them.

“Please, I need to see her!” Claire insisted, wishing that the woman would just _type faster_.

“Through those doors, ma’am, room 47.”

Claire was already down the hall.

Room 47 was dark when Claire got to the door, so she slowed down. She took a deep breath before opening it, a dim light on near the bed.

Patience’s eyes were closed, and in the moment Claire imagined the worst – Patience was dead. She was laying in the hospital bed, just waiting for Claire to see her one last time.

But the monitors were beeping and Claire could clearly see Patience’s heart rate on the monitors, and her chest was rising and falling with even breaths.

She was okay.

Claire crossed the room, grabbing Patience’s hand gently. Patience’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled. “Hey Claire-bear,” she said, her voice a bit hoarse.

“Hey, you,” Claire replied, reaching for a cup of water and putting the straw by Patience’s mouth so she could sip. “What happened?”

Before Patience could answer, a doctor came in the room. “Ah, Ms. Novak?” Claire and Patience looked toward him, Claire nodding. “Glad you could join us. Patience was involved in a car accident and luckily was brought here within minutes. If she hadn’t been, we might be having a very different conversation.”

Claire frowned, looking down at Patience. “Why? What’s wrong?”

It was only then that Claire noticed how bulky the blankets were around Patience’s legs, and the doctor spoke quickly. “The accident caused Ms. Turner’s legs to be caught in the car at an incorrect angle – they are both broken in various places. If she hadn’t gotten out of the car and to the hospital when she did, we might not have been able to keep the blood flowing to her extremities and we would be having the conversation of amputating. With the efficiency of the paramedics, though, the circulation is under control and we are only looking at surgeries to re-set everything in its proper place.”

Patience’s eyes were watering, but Claire could tell that this wasn’t the first that Patience had heard all of this.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes, but we are going to be prepping Ms. Turner for surgery in a half hour. We’ll see you soon.”

With that, the doctor was gone.

Claire swallowed, not sure what to say. Patience’s legs…they were the whole reason why the two of them had moved to New York a few years ago, leaving Sioux Falls for bigger and better things – namely Patience’s modeling career. She was beautiful, without a doubt, and brands loved to put her in dresses and designer shorts to show off her gorgeous legs.

Now what were they going to look like?

“I know this is all just crazy,” Patience said, pulling Claire from her thoughts, “but is it weird that I’m actually…relieved?”

Claire frowned, perching on the side of Patience’s bed. She was careful not to knock Patience’s hips under the sheets, unsure of how fragile Patience’s body was. “What do you mean, babe?”

Patience took a deep breath, finding the words.

“I love my job, and I love our life in New York…” A lone tear escaped from Patience’s eye and Claire leaned in to brush it away. “But lately I’ve felt overwhelmed and trapped. I’ve almost been wishing for a reason to get out…”

Claire smiled, even if it was tinged with a bit of sadness for Patience. “This is a way out. Patience, I will go anywhere and do anything for you. Always have, always will. I only wish you’d told me sooner.”

Patience squeezed Claire’s hand, nodding. “Yeah, I was thinking of talking about it with you over dinner tonight. But here we are…”

Claire leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. They sat quietly for a minute, just enjoying the silence around the beeping machines. “Raincheck on dinner?”

Patience laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think we will want to do hospital food for a date night, that’s for sure.”

A knock on the door pulled them apart. The doctor stood in the doorway. “Ready?”

Patience sighed but nodded. 

“I’ll be right here when you get out,” Claire assured her. Patience squeezed her hand again. 

“I love you, Claire-bear,” Patience said.

“I love you more,” Claire responded. She watched as they wheeled Patience out of the room before finding a seat and dialing their adopted mom, knowing Jody would be upset if Claire waited any longer to call.


End file.
